


Not What I Signed Up For

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Chloe didn't sign up to be Lucifer's pet, but going undercover, she didn't exactly have a choice.





	Not What I Signed Up For

Lucifer looked entirely too full of himself, Chloe thought, holding the loop of a slender, silver chain leash, the other end of which attached to a narrow black leather collar fastened around her neck. 

"My, my, Detective," he said, leering, "you look positively..." 

Words seemed to fail him but Chloe could guess what was running through his mind, with the way he swept his gaze up and down her body. Her body, which was currently encased in a lace corset that pushed her breasts up and tightened her waist to nearly-not-being-able-to-breathe status, a pair of matching panties, and high-heeled sandals. Another delicate chain ran from her cuffed wrists to the link of her collar, a reminder, Chloe guessed, of subservience. Right now, she wanted to rip all of this...stuff off, hang the undercover operation. "Positively what?" she asked, hearing how waspish her voice was. Knowing she had to temper her emotions if they were going to get anywhere with this little play act and catch a murderer. 

Lucifer leaned in, his dark eyes lit up with what Chloe knew had to be unholy glee, and whispered in her ear. "Delicious," he murmured, warm breath brushing over her skin. 

Tilting her body away from him - carefully, those heels! - Chloe said, "Remember, this is all an act, Lucifer." No way would she wear this kind of thing - for anyone. "I'm not into being in chains." 

With a 'tsk', Lucifer visibly restrained himself. "Of course, Detective. Well." He sighed. "I suppose one can't have everything one wants." Lips twitching up in a smirk, he added, "But perhaps you'd prefer to be the one holding the leash, hmm?" 

An image popped into Chloe's mind, of Lucifer, kneeling naked in front of her, kissing her foot and whispering, "What is it you want, Detective?" A rush of something flooded her body and Chloe blinked a couple of times, trying to clear her head from that thought. When she realized Lucifer's smirk had broadened into a knowing grin, she wanted to punch him. Spank him, with a riding crop. She tightened her mouth and glared at Lucifer, daring him with her expression to say anything. "Let's just get this over with," Chloe growled. 

"Oh, of course, Detective," Lucifer all but purred, "and later, you can tell me what's heightened your color so much. The thought of turning the tables on me, perhaps?" 

Chloe turned away abruptly, nearly jerking the chain out of Lucifer's hand. And filed away the way that image made her feel, because now she had to focus, focus, and make sure she caught a killer. That's what she signed up for, after all, not some weirdo handsome guy with a devil schtick.


End file.
